The Play
by JLPUNK
Summary: Cat Valentine has a new play to rehearse for and there's one scene that's making her nervous. Can best friend Sam Puckett help her out with it? Sam's POV/Pucketine!


"Hey kitten, are you okay?" I asked when I enter the apartment we shared and see Cat sitting on our couch. A look of apathy and defeat painted all over her olive face and I notice she still had on the same pink tank top and pajamas from this morning.

"No Sam, not really," She moaned sweeping back a stray lock of her velvet hair behind her ear.

A wave of disquiet sweeps over me as I meet her on the couch. "What is it then?" I asked.

"This play!" Cat yelps hurling the script down on the floor. "I don't even know why I'm doing it!"

Picking up the script off the floor I say, "What's the big deal about this play? It's not like you haven't been in plenty of plays before." This assertion is true for I can't reminisce a play where she wasn't involved or the star in. She was born to be an actress. It was Cat's drive and persistence that drew my attention towards her. Not that she would ever detect my fondness for her.

When you're as sophisticated and splendid as Cat Valentine you wouldn't settle for anything ordinary as myself, Sam Puckett.

"It's an original play. I've never been in an original play before!"

"You're sweating nothing." I reach over and place a hand on her knee and give it a squeeze.

"It was easier doing plays everyone else has done. I could just go online and research how they played the character. Oh, I know I'm going to fuck up in front of everyone." The way she says the word fuck is so out of place for her that it sounds captivating to the point I let out an appreciable snicker.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Listen, Cat, you are not going to screw up. Don't worry about not being the next person playing the same character. Worry about being the first you, because once this play becomes a big hit, all the other actresses will be wanting to be just like you."

She lets out a sigh and gives an artful smile, letting me know that what I'm saying is making her feel better. "Thanks," she says.

I answer, "No problem."

"There's just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"This scene…I don't know if I'm doing it right. It has a kiss scene in it and I've never done one before."

Just like that it's now me who needs a pep talk. My stomach begins to buckle and turn at the thought of some random actor being on stage with her and getting the honor and pleasure to kiss her and relish everything that makes her unique.

"It should be easy. It's just kissing." I said forcing out the words. "You've kissed old boyfriends before."

She cuts me off saying that kissing old boyfriends was a completely different matter. It was more affectionate. Sexy even. But when you're on stage with someone that you may not even like or attracted to, and add on that everyone watching, the pressure would ruin the kiss.

"I see. Well I don't know what to tell you kitten." I said as she lets out a depressing sigh. Her fingers flip through the pages of the script as her eyes gesture for defeat. I want to lean over and embrace her, run my fingers through her hair, touch the velvetiness of her skin.

"Maybe I can help you rehearse." I said before I knew what I was saying.

Her eyes grow and light up at the suggestion. "Really? You'll do that?"

"Sure." I motion. "Where do we start?"

"Uhh…," The pages flip until she fines the right spot. "Here. I'll be the girl and you'll read the lines of the guy."

"So I need a deeper voice." That makes her laugh. We begin the rehearsal, reading the lines off the pages and trying to be as good of an actress as her.

The play sounds tacky and would look like something you'll see on Lifetime or on the Hallmark movie of the week. It takes us a few times to get it remotely right but when we do it's the most fun I had with her since I could remember. Nothing could take this moment away from me.

That was until we reached the fatal page featuring the kiss. I flip the page back and forth with my index finger when I feel her arm brush against mine. The softness of her skin making my skin quiver.

"We can stop right here if you want."

"No." She shakes her head. "We can continue. Please." Our eyes meet and I see the outpour of virtuousness that made me realize my feelings for her in the first place.

"Okay. Let's continue." I said clearing my throat. "This has nothing to do with anything else." I read. "Just me."

"Then what's wrong," Cat shrieks adding to the scene. I look up and our eyes meet.

"I love you." I said quietly looking deep into her innocence before looking away and back at the script. "I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw—"My words stop mid-sentence being cut off by the tenderness of Cat Valentine's lips.

"I'm so sorry Sam!" Cat shrieks placing her palms in front of her face in shock.

"No. No. Don't be sorry." I bite down on my lower lip and still taste her lip balm. "It was in the script. A little early but still."

"Oh god."

"Let's start over." I said clearing my throat again trying to clear the kiss out of my head. "I love you. I've always loved you since the first time I saw you. When I found you playing with your dog at the park." I drop the script down to the floor and go on. Opening myself up to her. "You had a pink zip up hoody on over a pink tank top. And your jeans…the way they hugged your hips tightly…"

"Really?" She asks with a squeak.

I nod. "Yes."

"Oh Sam." Cat leans in and presses her lips against mine. This time I press mine at hers until they become intertwined as one. "Wait," our lips break apart. "You're not acting anymore right?"

"Right." I run my finger along the outline of her face. "Are you still acting?"

"Nope. Can I kiss you again?" Her voice squeaks.

"I won't stop you." Taking the invite Cat goes back in for another kiss each one soft and gentle and are filled with love and innocence. My fingers tug on her pink tank top trying to find their way underneath it. She moans when my fingers touch her bare skin, a wave of electricity runs through me causing me to bite down on her lip. "SAM!" She cries breaking our lips apart.

"Honey, I'm sorry." I run my thumb over her bottom lip trying to sooth the area where I bit. Cat sits up getting off the couch, standing in front of me. I watch with abraded breath as she adjusts her attire looking at me while she does this. My eyes trail down watching her thumbs get buried under her waistbands.

"Follow me…" She pulls one hand out and takes mine. Not questioning her motives, I let Cat help me off the couch and let her lead me to whatever destination she had in mind. Following her down the hallway, Cat occasionally turning back around and flashing me a seductive look. We reach the bedroom we shard and Cat grabs the end of my shirt and pulls me on her pink covered bed with her. "Hi," she greets me when our faces meet again.

"Hey," I breathe my fingers touch the ends of her velvet hair. "My god, you're beautiful."

"Aw…Sam." Cat blushes her hand reaching around my waist and hugs me. "Thank you for helping me rehearse for the play."

"It's not problem really." I replied. "So what happens now? You know…with us?"

Cat lets out a breath and snuggles closer to me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are we still just friends, are we more than friends?" I wrap myself around her fragile body and kiss the lining of her shoulder. Cat lets out a whimper when my lips leave her skin.

"Honestly?" I nod. "We can talk about it more tomorrow during breakfast." Cat answers. "I'll make my homemade chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. Then we could discuss us."

"Okay." I said.

"Until then…" Cat rolls me over on my back and straddles my lap, resting my hands on her hips I feel her lightly grind against me. "Come and get me mama."

Doing as she says I pull her down to me making her land on a kiss…this goes on for the rest of the day, us together in Cat's bed wrapped around one another. If we weren't kissing or touching we would just lay there starring at each other. Letting our eyes do all the talking that was needed.

Cat went on to star in the school play and received rave reviews on her performance. When it came to the scene of the kiss, I will admit that I was a bit jealous still but the play kiss was a bit tamer than how we practiced leading up to the play. As for me and Cat?

Well…let's just say that she found herself a rehearsal partner for now on.


End file.
